The Essence of a Tear
by Feyea
Summary: If you wish for something hard enough, will it happen? If you are willing to give up everything to chase your dreams, will they come true? Join Lydia as she searches Middle Earth for the Essence of a Tear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien or his work

A/N (My real name is Lydia, and this story is partially true.)

The girl sat in the tall tree, waving with the wind. Her short, reddish brown hair curled slightly at the tips. Her gold flecked blue eyes danced with merriment as she imagined the look on the hobbits' faces when Bilbo disappeared. Lydia was reading 'The Lord of the Rings' for what seemed to be the twentieth time. Her ruby lips twitched as she flipped the page, her hand trailing on the moss covered branch. Her reading was disturbed by the sounds of dogs barking. Lydia sighed, and shouted down "Audrey, what's going on?" "The dogs are barking at nothing again." her older sister answered. Lydia sighed and gently set the book on a nearby branch. She crouched on the branch, looking like a bird of sorts. She had decided to work on her tree climbing skills after seeing the trailer for the second Hobbit movie. The elves in the trailer had climbed so fast and gracefully, that her former pride in her abilities had been turned to shame. Lydia swung down to the branch below, and began walking up and down it without holding on, faster and faster. Finally Lydia sat down, tired out. She hated her life. It was not particularly bad, her family made a decent amount of money, her parents were no worse than most, school was not overly taxing, all in all it was a good life. But she hated it. She had been told by herself and others time and time again, her real dream was impossible. The only thing she truly wanted to do was go to Middle Earth. Yes, Lydia was obviously not a fighter, she had never been a good runner, and tired herself whenever they went on a hiking trip, but ever since she had read the books for the first time at age seven, she had felt connected to the characters. She was not the type who wished to marry one of the fellowship, she simply admired them. Lydia sat cross legged on the branch, and made a wish. "Let me live my dream. I would give all of it away for a chance like that." she said. Yet no magic fairy appeared, the tree did not magically start to spin, nor did she fall into a new land. Lydia gave a long sigh. She grabbed the book, and threw it to the ground. A single tear landed on the front cover. Then she swung down to the ground, and walked away.

-*-0-*-

That night, a single tendril of blue light reached out of the book, passing the chickens, the garden, the gate, and then finally stopping at Lydia's bedroom window. Lydia had been lying awake in bed, when she saw it out of the corner of her eye. She quickly jumped out of the bunk, and went rifling through her drawers for an outfit that would not seem too outlandish in Middle Earth. Having put them on, she packed a few necessities in a duffel bag with a sleeping roll and some smoked almonds. She also took a few bottles of water. Lastly she pulled her hair into a loose bun, sticking two throwing knives in for good measure. Finally she was ready. Lydia rushed to the window. Sure enough, the tendril of blue light was still waiting. Lydia slipped out the window and into the night. By the time she reached the source of the light, the book had been replaced with a portal in the shape of a tear. Lydia took a deep breath, and stepped in.


	2. Arriving in Bree

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien or his work.

Lydia stepped out of the portal onto a grassy hillside. The air felt lighter, somehow, then on earth. The landscape around her very much resembled the area around her house. In the distance, lights glimmered.

The sky was huge, filled with countless stars. The very smell was different, more green, in a way.

Lydia turned to the portal, and froze. It was growing smaller and smaller, and the blue light around it was forming a sort of chain. Finally it shrunk down to the size of a necklace, and fell to the ground. Lydia picked it up.

The part of the portal that had transported her there had turned into a small, white, pearl necklace. She undid the clasp, and hung it around her neck. She then walked in the direction of the lights. As she got closer to what appeared to be a village, she began to recognize a few features. It looked like Tolkien's description of Bree.

When Lydia got within a foot of the village, the smell hit her. It smelled like a mix between human and horse manure. She had to resist the urge to hold her nose, but she enjoyed the sight despite the smell. People of all shapes and sizes and a few hobbits milled about everywhere.

She walked with the flow of the crowd, pondering how she could pay to stay the night at the prancing pony. She fingered the silver cross that she had been given by her Mother at birth. That alone could probably pay for food and lodge for two weeks.

Lydia sighed. It was worth it. Two weeks was all she needed to get her act together and figure out where she wanted to go.

She tapped the nearest man's shoulder. "Excuse me, Mister, could you tell me where to find the Prancing Pony?" she asked. He scowled at her and pushed forward. Lydia frowned. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Would you be so kind as to direct me to the Prancing Pony?" she pleaded to an elderly hobbit. "Anything for a pretty young miss like you." he said with a wink. The hobbit led her through a series of 'shortcuts' to a large building with a sign depicting a horse leaping in the air.

She smiled gratefully at him, and then pushed through to the large counter up front. "Hallo, I'm Butterbur, how can I help ya, Marm?" the large man behind the counter asked. Lydia pushed the silver cross over the counter, and asked, "Can this pay for two weeks of room and board?"

"Sure, Marm," he said as he handed her a key. "The room's on the left. If you're a needing anything, ring for Nob. Have a good night." "Thank you," she answered.

Now to find out what she was going to do, and where to go. Lydia walked through the crowd, down the hall. She took the first left, and opened the door with the key. She took the first step in, and took a deep breath. The night had the feeling of adventure.


End file.
